masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord: Atlas Station
The rogue VI must be stopped, but first the lockdown must be overridden from Prometheus and Vulcan Stations. Acquisition The mission is acquired after completing Overlord. At Hermes Station, Dr. Gavin Archer explains the situation with Cerberus' research outposts on Aite, and directs Shepard to locate the three other stations to contain the rogue VI. Walkthrough Override Atlas Lockdown If you have not already done so, travel to Vulcan Station and Prometheus Station and issue the final two lockdown override commands. These combined with Dr. Archer's override command at Hermes Station, allow you to gain entrance to Atlas Station. Atlas Station Entrance Once you have unlocked the station, head there, near one of the data packets, under the waterfall, and “end this nightmare once and for all.” You again have the opportunity to change your squad at this point. The Hammerhead descends into the station to a landing pad, and the squad exits. Archer comes over the comm and says that the VI is trying to upload itself directly from your location! Get to the server room and stop that. Archer is again cut off in midsentence before he can finish. Head through the door and investigate the damaged equipment to get access to the facility. Head to the door, it will open and proceed down the hallway. Keep following the hall until you reach a door on your left at the bottom of the ramps. Head inside and you will hear another log by Archer. Grab the salvage and the med kit before heading down the ramp. Head across and call the elevator. Because the elevator has been damaged, it can only move so many floors at a time. In this case two. To get the elevator to your level, seven, call the elevator to level four. Walk back up the stairs and use the console there. It will move the elevator three more levels up to level seven. Get into cover because if you expected that elevator to come up empty, then you are sorely mistaken. It arrives with a Geth Prime and two Geth Troopers. Take them out as quickly as possible, then head into the elevator. After some ups and downs, the elevator crashes into the bottom of the shaft Tower of Terror style. Head out and you hear another of Archer’s logs. In the room is some refined palladium, a hackable computer, and a damaged geth that can be scanned for a Heavy Skin Weave. Once you have everything, head down the hallway and after attempting to access the door at the end, the open door shifts to the center door. Inside is the panel to cut all access to the outside world, so access it. It is recommended you save BEFORE accessing the panel. Destroy the VI Shepard accesses the panel, but something goes wrong. The virus does something to Shepard’s Omni-tool and cybernetic implants. Shepard’s vision starts to fill up with computer like visions, and Shepard walks out of the room in a daze, then falls to the floor. After getting back up however, the door closes behind Shepard, trapping your squadmates in the room. Welcome to Virtual Reality, in this mode you are just as deadly as in real life, so are your enemies, but you can understand David. Because you are alone, be sure to look around corners, conserve your ammo, and stay in cover to avoid being killed. Move down the hallway and take cover at the corner, more geth are around there, so take them out before they do. Once the troopers are down, move to the end of the hallway and to the door on the right. In the room you see what happened once David was plugged in and how the first time he communicated with the geth went. Once the green reality goes and the orange returns, look around the room for power cells and some refined palladium. There are two more databases in the main room, accessing one shows Archer and David conversing before David was hooked up. The second shows a scene where David is first interacting with the geth. Once you are ready, shoot out the geth hub with three attached Geth Troopers in the next room. Once they are eliminated you can jump over the wall and grab the med kit and the wall safe. Head out into the corridor and stick to one side, preferably the one with cover. At the end of the hallway is a VI control node, shoot it, but since it will pop out, follow it and keep shooting until it blows up. Continue. In the room at the end of the hallway is a computer that allows elevator access. However like the other one, this one comes up full too. A Geth Hunter and two Geth Rocket Troopers come up, so get into cover before they do. When they are down, search the room for some power cells, salvageable parts, and some palladium before heading down on the elevator. Save before accessing the elevator. David When you reach the bottom, you see the scene where David is first hooked up. However, David has now detected the Normandy SR-2 in orbit, and attempts to upload himself to your ship, STOP HIM! Shoot the VI control nodes that are floating around and when the shield collapses, let the core have it with heavy weapons and gunfire. Repeat the process until the core is dead. Keep an eye on the upload progress bar in the lower right hand, if it gets to 100%, then its critical mission failure. Keep an eye out because David will also call in geth to support him, so keep moving and keep in cover when necessary. Above all do not let that bar get to 100%. When the core is destroyed, the Virtual Reality goes away. Shepard is treated to a grisly sight as David is shown in the core tied up to tubes, begging for mercy. Archer argues for Shepard to keep the experiment, but over the course of the conversation, Archer comes to his senses, and leave the final decision to you. You can either take him with you, or leave David at the station. Paragon: If you choose to take David to the Jon Grissom Academy, Archer pulls a gun and shoots at Shepard. However the shots are dodged and Shepard puts a gun in Archer’s face. A Paragon interrupt will allow Shepard to pistol whip Archer for his actions. Renegade: If you choose to leave David with Dr. Archer, the Commander punches the doctor and tells him the only reason he gets to survive is because his research may prevent war with the geth. After Shepard resolves the moral dilemma surrounding Project Overlord, the Commander radios Joker for pickup. Logs E-Mail Commander Shepard will receive one of two e-mails from the Illusive Man after completing this assignment, depending on the choice made about David Archer's fate: Paragon: Dr. Archer's Brother Renegade: Dr. Archer's Brother Enemies *Geth Trooper *Geth Prime *Geth Hunter *Geth Rocket Trooper Mission Summary Paragon: The rogue VI was successfully shut down, but the test subject was taken to a non-Cerberus facility for care. While this is a considerable setback for Cerberus, Dr. Archer's research will be instrumental in devising a safer approach to controlling the geth. Renegade: The rogue VI was successfully shut down, and the test subject was left in Dr. Archer's care. After a suitable period of safety evaluation, Project Overlord will soon be up and running again. *Experience: 250 (312) *Upgrades **Heavy Skin Weave *Credits: 15000 **Cerberus Funding: 7500 **Credits Found: 7500 *Resources **Palladium: 2000 Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments